


La fin du monde selon les mayas

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le Docteur activa une manette en pouffant. Les humains. Ses tendres humains. Ils ne cesseront jamais de le surprendre.





	La fin du monde selon les mayas

Le Docteur activa une manette en pouffant. Les humains. Ses tendres humains. Ils ne cesseront jamais de le surprendre. C'est pour ça qu'il les aimait tant.  
Il venait de faire un petit tour sur Terre. Il avait le cafard ces derniers temps, alors il revenait souvent sur la planète bleue, histoire de se remonter le moral. Et il avait atterri le 21 décembre 2012.  
Quand il était sorti de son TARDIS, la première chose qui l'avait frappé, c'est que tout le monde semblait être en train de fêter quelque chose. Il vérifia sa montre. La veille de Noël était dans trois jours, alors il ne comprenait pas. Il arrêta un homme qui tenait une bouteille et qui visiblement chantait une chanson atroce à propos de caleçons et de nains... Quand il lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, l'homme avait souri, hoqueté et lui avait déclaré, l'haleine chargée :  
-C'est la fin du monde, mon gars !  
Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, intrigué.  
-Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir quand le monde s'arrêtera?  
L'homme, complètement ivre, passa un bras autour des épaules du Docteur qui eut l'occasion de sentir son odeur abominable d'encore plus près.  
-C'est... C'est nos potes les Mayas qui nous ont fi-fiyer le tulau.  
-Hein?  
L'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire et reprit sa chanson avant d'aller s'affaler sur le banc le plus proche.  
Le Docteur apostropha un couple qui n'avait pas l'air aussi imbibé et leur demanda plus d'explications sur cette soi-disant fin du monde.  
La femme prit la parole en premier.  
-Vous n'avez pas vu la télé, récemment? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça! Le monde va prendre fin d'ici...  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
-Une trentaine de minutes.  
Son ami soupira.  
-Chérie, arrête de l'ennuyer.  
Il se tourna vers le Docteur et lui expliqua.  
-Tout le monde pense que c'est la fin du monde, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Ils ne sont jamais d'accord. Un coup on va tous mourir, un coup c'est le début de la fin...  
Pendant que le couple commençait à débattre de plus en plus fort, le Docteur s'éclipsa et alla rejoindre tranquillement son TARDIS.  
Ayant tout d'un coup un doute, il vérifia la date de fin du monde de la Terre.  
-Parce que j'y avais été avec Rose, et ... Ah, beh voilà ! J'avais raison ! La fin du monde, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui, les jeunes.  
Pris d'un doute, il alla rendre visite aux Mayas, histoire de comprendre cette histoire de prédiction.  
Il se gara et sortit de sa machine. Il chercha le responsable des Calendriers. Au bout de dix minutes d'investigations, il le trouva. Le responsable avisa le Docteur.  
-Vous avez réussi à me trouver de quoi écrire?  
Le Docteur explosa de rire et en rigola jusqu'à son TARDIS.


End file.
